


grimmichi embroidery

by sleep_247



Category: Bleach
Genre: Embroidery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_247/pseuds/sleep_247
Summary: happy holidays gizaa!! just reposting the art here for the collection's archive. may the new year herald more grimmichi for you and friends.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: GrimIchi Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	grimmichi embroidery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gizah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizah/gifts).




End file.
